


Anything?

by robotic_chaos



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, but cute enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Walden is home from work late, Alan's dinner gets cold
Relationships: Alan Harper & Walden Schmidt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I would sell my soul for them to get to be together forever

Alan looked at his watch, Walden was late once again. The third time this week. If the older had known he was running behind again, he would've waited a bit longer to cook dinner for them both. But what was done was done.

He hears the door creak open, thirty minutes after Walden said he'd be home. The food was put away in the fridge, and the older was sat on the counter, reading a book.

"Alan! Babe!" The younger called from the living room.

"In here!" Alan responded, putting a bookmark in the page he was on, and shutting the book.

Walden walked in, looking a bit disheveled, walking straight to the other and standing between his legs.

"Sorry I'm late, Alley-Cat, had some papers to finish filling out" he stroked Alan's cheek, giving an apologetic look.

Alan avoided his eyes "it's alright".

"No it's not. Look, I'm really sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

The older finally makes eye contact with Walden, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Alan put a finger to his chin, pretending to think.

"That depends...what are you willing to do?" He smirked.

"Anything." The other smiled.

"Anything?"

Walden chuckled, cutting their conversation short by attaching his lips to the older's.


End file.
